theblindonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotero Mirachiri
'Hotero Mirachiri '''is a protoganist and leading character in the series; ''The Blind One Legends. He rules as king of Miranda Providence during the Legends series. Background Hotero was born as Etsuo Mirachiri's legitimate son and heir of the royal name. Of Etsuo’s many children, Hotero is the forty seventh and only one to be born to Etsuo’s wife. Hotero was a young child when his father made the deciding blow against the Kyro-kents in the First World War. With the feat of his now renowned father, Hotero had a spotlight on him with expectations flaring high. On his seventh birthday, Hotero’s eventual quest of adulthood was set for him by Etsuo. A quest to travel into dangerous territory, perform the allotted task and return successfully. This occurred on his tenth birthday as planned, and, Hotero set out to Kyro-kent territory to perform a peace treaty. The journey was fairly simple; however the arrival to the Kyro-kent stronghold was less than pleasant. The Kyro-kents there, though seven years after the finally strike of Etsuo, were still very angry at the thought of losing to the Kitorain. Hotero was forced to protect himself when the meeting went array and Hotero killed the few Kyro-kents within the stronghold. Hotero began to understand the previous three years of rough training. Even young, he figured out the truth behind his adulthood event. It was not one of peace but one of destruction. Upon his return to Miranda providence, Hotero was announced as the official heir to the kingdom. Hotero did not think badly of his father for sending him on such a quest. He simply realized that to be a king meant doing things you may not wish to do but was good for the people of the land. The following few years Hotero focused his efforts in training. With his coming-of-age ceremony finished, Hotero was able to travel on his own. Rumors and stories made Hotero travel east of Miranda providence, wanting to see if the rumors were true. The stories spoke of a dragon that lived within the mountains of the north, terrorizing the villages there. Though his royalty only reached so far in the land, Hotero planned to have an act of heroism under his name for the future. Hotero managed to awaken the dragon and battled it through the mountains. With skill and a bit of surprise from the villagers, Hotero was able to take down the dragon of legend and bring peace to that land. Returning home Hotero found that his father to be upset with his recent venture. Though Hotero had did a good deed, Etsuo was more concerned with Hotero putting himself in danger. The Blind One; Legends Nejaki Saga The start of the series sees Hotero years after his adventure to the north. He is now the king of Miranda providence and is still up to his old ways of moving around within the crowds of common folk. Though he is now king, his willingness to help others less fortunate is ever evident as he saves a young child from a slave trader. After saving the girl and suggesting she goes to the castle to be helped further, Hotero travels to the temple in Miranda to speak with one of the family's oldest advisors. What he speaks about is a recurring dream he's had about the legendary technique used by his father; the Guyajin-kin. He tells the advisor that he was having horrible thoughts about it, that the version he himself used against the dragon of the north scared him. With a bit of talking to, Hotero's thoughts on the technique calmed as he left the temple. While flying, Hotero caught sights of a young girl who would be revealed to be Miratorai Rindo , princess of the Rindo family. It was love at first sight, and with passing time the two were married. With another time skip, Hotero is called in to discipline his eldest son, Kor-lay , who had been causing trouble within the palace. Along with his youngest son, No-tai, the two princes had been a handful. No-tai was sent to his mother, Miratorai, while Hotero would see to Kor-lay personally. After the training session, and a few days later, Hotero was pressured into making an important decision that his father before him had made. The two boys had to be sent on their rites of passage journey, however the thought of it was heart breakening. He remembered his own time to prove himself and what he had to do. His choice had to be challenging, or else the two would not be accepted by the people. With his mind made up, Hotero prepared for the journey the two boys would partake in. With the help of Urwe Stryfe and Broz Minx, the two boys were sent out to begin their mission. With the two boys now on their journey, the city fell under attack by a foe calling his faction the Nejaki forces. Speaking via hologram, this mysterious man issues his two bodyguards to attack Hotero. These bodyguards are robotic, which makes the attack sudden and surprising to Hotero who at the last moment is saved by Urwe and Broz. The three Kitorain split up with Hotero taking on one of the robot warriors while Broz and Urwe took on the other. The plan was to get the two warriors away from the city. The two robot warriors proved to be powerful, unleashing energy attacks against Hotero who quickly took the upper hand with his own energy blast and ending the fight before it escalated more than it needed. This battle made Hotero gather the troops and prepare for any other attacks from the Nejaki. Even with passing months, Hotero was still plagued with thoughts about where he sent his kids. What was more, the upcoming attack from the Nejaki had him stressed out. A few words from Miratorai, however, gave Hotero the confidence he needed to make the decisions on the battle. Set with pride, Hotero issued in orders to his guard core before a mysterious male called Hotero to the battle field. Category:Character Category:Kitorain Category:Mirachiri clan